totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel, labeled The Tough Guy, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography the tough sweet badboy,Daniel he is good in school, and he gets in fights offten cause people make fun of him being bi, but the learn VERY quickly NOT TO, he is sweet to everyone he meets and tries not to start shit, and even if he hates you, if he sees you cry he will help. He lives with his twin Demi and his older brother and sister Drake and destiney, also twins, but when his parents are around he chooses not to talk to them, because he doens't like how they are never around and it pisses daniel off. Daniel is also one of the most responsible,he takes care of Demi because he knows with out him around she will kill her self from doing something stupid, so he worries about her ALOT, But Daniel does admire Demi for being tough, but senstive and always knows when enough is enough and she has qualites he wishes he had to.Daniel is so into malik that it's NOT even funny, like boy is SPRUNG! He also hates it when someone he hates gets alittle to close to his sister or any of his friends because he knows that something is gonna go down. he gets VERY VERY anger and easier then demi, and he hates it cause it scares people how angry he can get, but ontop of all that daniel is a dork :D he is funny and loves to have fun, he is weird and its only worse when demi is around to be weird with. Coverage Interview daniel a few questions please.. Daniel: '''uh sure How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Daniel: ok...i woun't be here if Demi didn't make me So, is there anyone you think you'd like to be friends with? Daniel: ''W'ell alot of these people,i can be friends with pretty much everyone i want to be friends with...' What do you think of your team? '''Daniel: ummm...ok i guess...i mean destiney and serena are really the only 2 i can't stand' Um, do you have a crush on anyone so far? Daniel: '''*blushes*what would make you think i liked malik!?!?!?! i didn't say malik but thanks Now, what are your stratagies on the game? '''Daniel: ummm stay i guess...IDK! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Daniel:find a way to get me and demi as far away as possible from our parents one more question....why do you need you sister so much?? Daniel: i dont NEED her...i just love haveing her around...she helps calm me down...and i mean who doesn't want there sister around?!?!? First Impressions Alexis:..idk...and im not gonna say shit cause idk... Ari:nice...? Arturo:hes cool Ben:hell yeah! he is awsome Boxe:..idk nice? Chris P.: idk if i should hate him or not Colt:EW FUCK!!! GET HIM OUTTA HERE Demi:my sister....i do anything for her..cause you know thats my sis >.> so dont fuck with her Damien:he is really cool >.> better not treat demi bad though Destiny:EW FUCK GET AWAY FROM ME HOE! Dex:he is awsome he is like my bro!!! and he is amazing! Erick:....idk... James:uhhhh i have no comment Joey:ohhh dude is chill...so he be ok Jonna:she is cool Katelyn:idk.... Kelsey:joey's love ;) oh lala XD no she is cool Lauren: OMG!!! my buddy right there!! hell yeah!!! Luke:...idk..DX Malik: *blushes* he is sweet and crazy and amazing and everythinn anyone could ever ask for Mallory:DX IDK! Mariah:she is amazing! hell to the yeah! Max: i hate him!! he almost took malik way from me...not that i was offical with malik BUT still! Melissa:ew...all i have to say is ew... Ronnie:YUP thats my girl!!! she is my shot buddy!!! Sam:..uh idk... Serena:....>.> *mumbles* call me a idoit and you will pay!!! Shawn:he seems pretty cool Sienna:i really dont talk to her enough to know Skyler:thats my girl!! she is amazing SHE LOOKS LIKE DEMI THOUGH!!! Tiara :uhhhhh..idk... Online Profile What's your best quality? my softness Faves? (Music,Color, Movie, Food) Music all kinds i grew up with country so you can see why thats apart of my life my Fave color Red Favorite movie all the Transformers Food ummmm Tacos Describe your craziest Dream? ummm its not appropite to share Best memory From Memory? i Was in the hospital (which im Scared of -_-) Cause i had a infection and i was so scared but Demi stayed with me the wole time till they let me leave Most Embarrassing moment at school? no no i cause embarrassing moments for other people Describe the first job you ever had? Watching my like 6 younger cousins Ten Years from now,What are you doing? hopefully haveing a life with the person i love most My dream date would be with ________, doing what? with a guy! going to a carnival or something It's the Last day of Earth,what would you do? live like no tomorrow, since there won't be Trivia *He and Demi are twins. *He was not in the original version. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:DDtwins14